Reunity
by Ivan Strider
Summary: Green's 3 other selves just want to be their own person and not just some clone. When someone grants their wish though, they must work together to bring themselves back to the bond they once had.
1. Chapter 1: The House and Breakage

Oooohhhhh A Fanfic? New for me but I shall pull it off. It's time for some Yaoi 8D

Charn: Not yet you fool

Ivan: awww FIINNEE

Warning: may contain OC's and definitely some yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. If I did, there would be voice acting, and lots of gay moments. Zelda? She'd be an assassin of course :33

Charn: Enjoy Reading *sarcasm*

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Chapter 1: The House and Breakage

A ray of sunlight peeked in through the slightly large window. The curtains were draped in such a fashion that sunlight could still peek through. The ray had directed itself to point right at Red's left eye, disturbing him from his glee filled dreams. Red began to stir and his covers fell off him and his bed, and slid to the floor.

At this Red shot up, bringing himself to a fetal position. He was so warm and yet the disturbances of morning had to ruin it. Ah well, he had better get up anyway. It was late morning and he was the one who usually had to get up early and make breakfast for the other five. That's right, five. Now that Red thought about it more the bigger the house seemed.

Red's room wasn't colored Red like people would think. It was colored bright orange and yellow, but not to where it was gag-me-to-death-I'm-blind. They were more of a softer tint and recently some green was added to it. The green was painted so where it looked a bit like grass. Red admired his own painting skills a while longer before realizing that he needed to make breakfast. It was around the time Blue got up too! Man, Blue was always pissed during the mornings and got even more so when he didn't have food.

Red quickly changed out of his Orange pajamas and switched into his Red shirt and white jeans. He swiftly made his way out of his fairly good sized room and hurriedly tiptoed across the long, narrow hallway into the dining area and kitchen. You could tell this place was expensive not only by the size of the house, but all the facilities. Kitchens were hard to find as good as the ones in expensive homes, but hey, cutting grass pays off eh? Red had to chuckle a bit at his joke, cause you know it was partially true.

As Red scurried into the kitchen, put his apron on, and hurriedly got out ingredients, he noticed a figure sitting at the island in the kitchen. Red turned around and came to face a tired Vaati. Vaati yawned and had his arms folded in the flat surface and he put his head in them. Red just shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing, which was cooking. Minutes later, with a lot of dish clashing, breakfast was made. It was a delicious Bacon and Eggs and Biscuits and gravy, Vaati's fave since he was out there first.

And the then thundering roar came. 3 hungry Links came barreling down the hall. One was dressed in Blue, of course he'd be first, the greedy pig. Next came a link dressed in green, the leader of the links and master of the house. Him and Blue always seemed to fight. Last came a purple haired Link dressed in black. Shadow, he wasn't really evil like most people made him out to be, He was just misunderstood. The links agreed on this verdict and let Shadow live with them, as well as Vaati.

The rambunctious noise seemed to wake Vaati, because he was alert and at the ready. Vaati got up and sat himself down at the dining table. All 4 links (not including Red) were already there. Vio? Vio always gets up early and reads at the table so he was already there to begin with.

Red got some plates down and passed them around. He did the same thing with the silverware. Next he took what he had cooked and spread it evenly amongst all the guys sitting at the table making sure to leave enough for him.

Once the food was passed around Red sat himself down and served himself. As he did so Vaati spoke.

"Thank you Red...uh..for..this.." Vaati said, unsure of what to say. He had spent his life as a Psycho villain and then suddenly found himself realizing that what he did was wrong so it'd be hard to find the right words without knowing how to speak correctly in the first place. Red beamed with joy.

"You're welcome! Say Vio find anything interesting? Red mused, curious as ever. Vio had been reading a book about Rupees. It was a fairly thick book to read, Vio spoke up, because the other Links had started to converse and it was a bit loud.

"Apparently Hyrule is not the only region that uses the Rupee. Studies have shown that the surrounding regions of Holodrum and Lybrianna also use rupees as their currency. Strangely though, These surrounding regions have a larger range of rupees from 1 to 200." not as much as he normally would speak, but still pretty informational.

"Wow that's...ol!" Red spoke, the others slightly drowning him out.

"What?!" Vio raised his voice and asked.

"I SAID THAT'S COOL!" Red screamed. The other Links shut up and stared blankly at Red. Sheesh. Breakfast was always so loud. Like always, Red got up from the table, annoyed, walked to the sink with his plates, and went down the hall, making his usual tour of the house to make sure everything was in place.

Green had made Red the co-leader of the group. That made Blue jealous for he strongly held on to his belief that he was better than everybody else. He made his way down the hall, not bothering to look into the others' rooms, because he respected their privacy. When he got to Green's door though, something caught Red's eye.

Green's room had always been painted with all of the Link's colors. Now though, the walls were all Red. There was not even a trace of green anywhere. 'Maybe he needed a change of scenery' Red thought. Not giving it much more thought he came to the door of the attic. Green forbid everyone (except Red of course) to go up there. Red could understand why. The item up there brought back too many depressing memories.

Red normally didn't go up there, but today, something seemed off. Not much, but still enough to make Red worry. He grasped the knob. Red was slightly shaking. He didn't want to go up, but he had to check it out. He turned the knob.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

He couldn't believe it. Red was freaking out. He started hyperventilating. How was this possible? It was like a dream come true! Red got lightheaded and nearly fainted. He was so shocked. Wasn't the thing supposed to be unbreakable?

Red had climbed the stairs into the attic to be greeted by an empty wall which used to hold the four sword. The Four Sword seemed to mock them. They all (except green) wanted to be their own person, not just some copy of a guy with a different personality. Green had grown a bond with them and decided that putting away the Four Sword back into the pedestal was not the best idea. Firstly, the other Links would cease to exist, and two, The blade had been stolen from them and been used to desolate Hyrule. They were lucky enough to KILL Ganon, but they knew all too well that he'd come back somehow.

The Blade itself resembled self unity. The magnificent blade was lusted after by many others. Being a clone has its downsides, like knowing each others' thoughts. Geeze was that creepy or what? The only way to truly make the Links their own person was to break the blade itself. Now here it lay, on the ground, snapped in half, like a twig.

Red couldn't keep all of his excitement in. He just had to let everybody know.

"GREEN! GET THE OTHERS UP TO THE ATTIC NOW!" Red shouted, obviously extremely happy. Green would be happy knowing that Blue wasn't actually one of HIS personalities anymore. It was just too appalling.

END CHAPTER

**LINELINELINELINELINELINE **

Sorry, it kinda sucks, but I promise that it will get better! Horrible backstory OTZ, bu I promise! I'll make it up with a lot of Yaoi later. Not too soon, but later.

Charn: Knowing you, you aren't going to even finish this.

Ivan: oh no. I'm dedicated to this as I am dedicated to this other fanfic I'm writing for those Kingdom Hearts fans out there. *wink wink*

Charn: Oh gosh no...please leave a review before this gets any worse.


	2. Chapter 2: Wait What?

Heheheheheheheh..the feelings will emerge. MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Red: He scares me

Charn: I'm not surprised, he's crazy anyway

Shadow: What the hell is he going to do to us?!

Ivan: Wouldn't you like to know, heheh

Charn, Red, Shadow: O.O;

Warning: You already know. There is Yaoi

Disclaimer: You already should know I DON'T OWN THIS

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Chapter 2: Wait What?

"WHAT?!" the other Links shouted obnoxiously. They stared at the broken relic that lie on the attic floor. Soon there was complete silence. An awkward silence that usually never happened between the four. It was Blue who broke the silence.

"I don't have to be a fucking CLONE anymore! Thank the goddesses! It feels so horrrible beign able to see what goes on in all of your guys' minds. It's also especially fucking hard to control your own fucking thoughts!" Blue said, getting all worked up. Vio stood there bewildered, He didn't know what to say so he said nothing. Green stepped toward the cursed blade and picked up the two pieces. He had to make sure it was real. Green's eyes widened.

"You guys...you do know what this means right?" green asked, not taking his eyes off the broken blade.

"It means that you can die in a hole and make me leader?" Blue tried. Red glared at Blue.

"No it means that there will be no leader, because I can't control your actions anymore." Green explained. He seemed overjoyed by this fact.

"Umm you never controlled our actions in the first place." Vio countered.

"That's not what I meant." Green sighed. The Vio and Blue, no longer entertained by the broken relic, walked back down to their rooms. However, Green and Red stayed interested in the blade that lay broken in front of them. Red poked at the blade half expecting it to magically weld back together. Green just sat there gawking at the thing.

"I can't believe this is possible!" Red squealed. Green changed his expression to a light sm

"I can't believe it happened." Green replied, confused. Green usually never got confused. Something seemed a bit off about him, but knowing Green he'd probably try to deal with it himself. Green wasn't one to share how he felt. Red got up and slowly walked out if the room, leaving Green with his thoughts.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINE**

"What's going on!" Green said grasping his head. "Why am I feeling these things? They shouldn't be here!" or...should they? He had to keep himself contained before. It wasn't right to have emotions toward a clone like that, but...they weren't clones anymore. They were truly their own person. Just like they all wanted. Maybe it was okay to have those feelings, but... what would happen now they are themselves? Would their bond be broken? It was a hassle living with himself of course, but now living with now complete strangers? AT least it seemed like it. The other Links were kinda predictable, but now, no one except themselves would know what they feel.

Green sighed. He wondered if it was safe to call himself Link again. No...he liked the way that other link said his nickname. How it was always so cheerful and caring. How the other Link seemed to be the sunshine in disguise, but... he would be straight right? At least that's what Green thought.

Green's right hand grasped where his heart was underneath his skin. He was so confused. He wasn't sure what to think. What if Green told him. How would he react? Would he be freaked out? Would he run away? Why was Green even thinking about this?!

Green hit himself on the head. "No. Bad Green. Don't think about it. It's only going to make it worse. Green reverted his attention back to the broken blade in his hands. He carelessly tossed the two pieces out a window.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Red hummed as he cleaned the dishes. It was supposed to be Blue's turn to clean the kitchen, but Red didn't care. It was a good day anyway. The sun was shining, there was only a slight breeze, and most of all, the Four Sword was broken.

Red looked over his shoulder. Vaati was sitting at the island again, looking bored. Red was about to strike a conversation with the overgrown Minish, but just as he opened his mouth, Shadow came in and sat down next to Vaati. Just as Shadow sat down, the young sorcerer didn't seem so bored anymore. Red smiled. Looks like Vaati had a crush.

"Hey Vaati," Shadow said coolly. Vaati turned his head away from Shadow, hiding a blush.

"H-hey there S-shadow," Vaati stuttered. Yup he definitely had a crush on somebody. Shadow smiled slightly. Now THAT was a site. Shadow never smiled. Maybe Shadow was crushing on Vaati too? Red was unsure about this, because Shadow never seemed the relationship type, but then again Shadow wasn't predictable either. Speaking of unpredictable, it seems as if everybody else in the house had become impossible to predict correctly. Even himself.

Blue actually wasn't pissed today like usual. Vio wasn't locked in his room reading books (he was actually outside enjoying nature). Green, well...Green hadn't seem to come down from the attic. Now what about himself? Now that was a great question. Well, he'd have to get back on that, because he couldn't figure that out. Wait. That's new. He was usually able to answer with something at the least. 'Hey I guess I figured out something.' he thought to himself.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

After Red was done cleaning the kitchen he admired his work for a slight second and went to go get his cap from his room. He wasn't paying attention at all until he came to an object blocking his path. He ran into it without pause, because of course, he wasn't paying attention. Red fell to the ground.

"Ouch." Red commented when his butt made contact with the wooden floor.

"Oh! Red! I'm so sorry!" said the sound of Green's voice. Red looked up. Of course it was Green. Who else would it be? Though it WAS green, he seemed different, well he looked exactly the same, but something was different. Red looked up into Green's eyes. Red froze. 'Since when did his eyes become so captivating?' Red asked himself. Red then reexamined Green's entire body. 'and when did he become so hot? Wait. What?! Did I just say what I thought I said?' Red examined Green's body again. 'Yeah I did say what I thought I said, and my gosh, what I just said is true.' Red was now secretly lusting over Green's body. 'Why did I never notice this sooner?'

"Umm Red? Are you alright?" Green asked, bringing Red back to the present. Red blushed and turned his head away.

"Y-yeah. I am. S-sorry." Red stuttered, embarrassed. Why the sudden feelings? Sheesh, out of all the unpredictable things that could happen this was the most unpredictable! At least he turn into a crazy psycho. Or at least Red thought he didn't.

"What do you mean? I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Here, let me help you up." Green offered his hand. Trying to suppress his blushing, Red took the open hand and felt himself get pulled up by Green. Green had almost pulled Red up with enough force to end up making Red hug Green. Red hugged Green all the time, but seriously, hugging like that is going to end up in an awkward moment. Red was half glad that He was able to keep himself from hugging Green, but then again, hugging that hot body seemed like a good idea.

Gah! What was Red thinking?! What if Green didn't like him in that way? 'I mean. We just became our own people, instead of clones. Wouldn't it take some time for some people to develop feelings?'

"Heheh. I was just gonna get my cap and head outside. D-do you w-wanna come with?" goddesses damn it. He was stuttering again.

"Sure." Green replied. The answer sounded slightly joyful.

"C-cool!" fuck. Again with the stuttering. Red ran past Green and into his room. He grabbed his cap that was on his desk and ran back out. He grabbed Green by the arm and dragged him outside.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

"Whoah Red. What's the rush?" Green asked. The joyful link was pulling him top speed out the door. Red's never been THIS excited before. Red was acting a bit strange when he knocked him down though. Ah well, at least he was with Red and that's all that mattered to him.

Red dragged him from the yard and into the forest. 'That's strange. Red usually never goes into the forest. He usually gets scared and runs back into the house.' green loved the forest though. There was so much nature, and it was peaceful too. Not to mention quiet, but what Green felt wasn't peace. He felt free. It was such a great feeling. Green felt like He could do this forever. He didn't want it to stop.

END CHAPTER

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Wow. I think it's better than my last one, but I think I may be bringing the emotions in too soon, but WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK.

Charn: Ivan. Language.

Ivan: You're the one to talk.

Charn: No really. Red's here.

Ivan: ***hides * **Which one?

Charn: The Link.

Ivan: *squeals* *hugs Red*

Red: Herro, don't forget to leave a review.

Ivan: HE'S SO ADORABLE.

Charn: He was here the whole time and you forgot? *sighs*


End file.
